facetroidfandomcom-20200213-history
Fleet Admiral Castor Dane
Fleet Admiral Castor Abraham Dane is main figure in several story arcs in the Facetroid series. He is the commander in chief of the 7th fleet (ComminCh7). He knows what it takes to win a fight, and will immerse himself in the battle to dominate the enemy in astounding shows of aggressive naval tactics. As a top graduate of the Galactic Federation Naval Academy, he rose through the officer ranks quickly, gaining respect and power within the Federation military. He's one of the most senior military officials in the Federation, and few of his enemies have the courage to stand up to him or his command. Biography Pre-Facetroid Kraid's Cruise The Hunt for Raein Injury and Rebuilding Skirmish with the Corporate Alliance Fatal Injury and Corruption Sacrifice The Void Meeting the Followers of the Dark Hunter and Chondra Return and Desertion Relationship with Chondra Capture and Torture Search for Janet Federation-Pirate Peace Summit Miasma's Attack Showdown with Ridley The Second Battle of Phaaze Temporary Promotion Current Activity Personal Life Personality and Traits Admiral Dane is known throughout the Federation for his ruthless and aggressive tactics while in command, being legendary for his overwhelming victory against the Pirates during the Battle of New Gibraltar , solidifying his reputation. Unlike most other admirals in the GFN, Dane prefers the use of big-gun battleships, such as the'' G.F.S. Olympus'', as opposed to the carrier tactics that are mainstream in naval warfare. He commands total respect from his crew and those around him, possessing many allies in the political circuit and the military brass, although he has been known to challenge the politics to stand up fro what he believes is right, which has gotten him in trouble on several occasions. However, there is another side to Admiral Dane. He is known for showing compassion to those that are close to him, including his crew, and this is partly the reason he is so popular and effective. He is known also for his over-protectiveness towards his niece, Lieutenant Janet Nickels, largely responsible for her chronic single status. Despite this, he shows incredible caring and love for her, always making sure that she is safe and happy. She is the only family he has left, which is most likely the reason for his protectiveness towards her. He also has shown compassion toward the enigmatic Traveler, but often shows shrewdness and sternness towards him, but this is only to mask the his actual feelings. The only person he seems to have absolutely zero patience for is his PR secretary, Ara Daglian. He is known for his drew wit and quick thinking in all situations, in battle and at home. Dane also has struggled for a long time with alcoholism, something he has kept out of the spotlight very carefully. He maintains a huge stock of vintage liquors and and wines, coveting them as with borderline obsessiveness. Janet is the main reason for his attempts to curd his addiction, but he has several times fell off the wagon. Dane is a gentlemen of taste and class, chivilrous and honorable to his core. he lives by the codes of the see and the lessons of seamanship, and has never faltered from that path. He enjoys company of others, and that of a good book or a gourmet dish. Treveling throughout the galaxy he has come to respect the cultures and practices of the many different species. He prefers paper books to datapads, enjoying the feel of the paper and the smell to that of a screen, as well as classical music and some mid-twentieth century music. Since his torture he has had chronic nightmares, leading to infrequent insomnia and troubles eating. This has also effected his personality slightly, making him slightly more snappy towards others. However, Chondra and Janet help him manage this. Like Janet, Dane holds Commander Chondra very close to his heart. Although the relationship has found lots of flak from many groups, many also see it as a brilliant diplomatic move to help relationships between the two factions. They are currently engaged, with their wedding being postponed until the Federation capital of Daibon can be rebuilt from Miasma's attack. Ranks Held Midshipmen Ensign Lieutenant (j.r.) Lieutenant Lieutenant Commander Commander Captain Commodore Rear Admiral Vice Admiral Admiral Fleet Admiral Supreme Commander of the Galactic Federation (temporary rank given by Chairman Keaton's execution of Emergency War Powers Act) Trivia *The Facetroid version of Admiral Dane is supposedly based on the page administrator's, Ara Daglian's, grandfather. *Admiral Dane's uniform is based on 17th century Royal Navy officer uniforms *Admiral Dane's facial features are based on his concept art Category:Characters